Un problema: mi mejor amigo o mi novio? ToT
by shadowblade1516
Summary: Que pasara si comienza tu vida en un nuevo lugar, eso lo descubrira Rukia, mal summary lo se ToT
1. Chapter 1

Un problema: mi mejor amigo o mi novio? ToT

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, el primero de bleach, es un ichiruki aunque habrá otras parejas y en momentos parecerá que no es ichiruki pero lo será X). Recuerdo bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo a excepción de uno que otro que yo invente al final de cada capítulo describiré a los personajes que aparezcan y si les gusta dejen reviews y digan si les gustó si debó mejorar algo… etc. ; a y es en un mundo paralelo.

Y que comience la aventura…

T-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-T:

Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo mejor amigo

Era un día normal en la ciudad de karakura, pero estaba anocheciendo; en medio de las calles entre algunos barrios se veía una muchacha de no más de 15 años caminando sola, pensando en algo o alguien, en otro mundo (no se me acurre mas así que continuemos-.-) pero no estaba sola aunque ella lo pensaba lo contrario un grupo de tipejos cualquieras la perseguían y hablaban entre sí de cómo se turnarían con ella y demás(OMG primer capitulo y ya van a tratar de violarla soy una mente perversa XDXDXDXDXD) pero fueron tan descuidados que ella se dio cuenta y salió corriendo dejándolos en blanco como por 5 segundos.

5 segundos después OwO

Al darse cuento el grupo de tipejos se fueron detrás de ella a toda velocidad enojados.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Por otra parte 2 muchachos venían en direcciones opuesta uno iba contento con algunas bolsas, mientras el otro estaba aburrido, serio y a simple vista se notaba que estaba enojado u decepcionado; pero de un momento a otro uno de ellos 2 cambio su actitud al ver algo que nunca imagino ver.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

La muchacha iba desesperada sabiendo que no lograría salirse de esa tenia miedo, ganas de llorar y repulsividad. O-O ToT XP

No se dio cuenta que uno de los tipejos cogió algo y lo lanzo, haciéndola enredar y caer.

Los tipejos se alegraron, echándosele encima la cogieron, eran 5 en total uno cogiéndola de cada extremidad y el que quedaba libre parecía ser el líder, en ese momento llego y le dijo:

-Tipejo "Alfa": Hay muñequita sí que nos distes problemas, pero ahora veras no las pagaras todas, no solo a mi sino a cada uno de mis hombres y en orden.-

Al decir eso la muchacha sintió aun más miedo y repulsividad al ver, como cada tipejo la veía de formas diferentes pero con la misma idea en común.

En ese instante el tipejo "Alfa" se le iba a echar encima ella cerró los ojos esperando con miedo lo que sucedería pero eso jamás llego y al abrir los ojos quedo anonadada con lo que vio.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El muchacho quedo impresionado al ver lo que sucedía al frente suyo, una muchacha iba corriendo pero unos tipejos la hicieron caer y se le echaban encima; al ver eso el joven recordó algo que ocurrió hace tiempo y al saber que en esa ocasión no pudo hacer nada no permitiría que esta vez sucediera; y de un momento a otro salió corriendo y al llegar uno de los tipejos iba a besar a la muchacha pero jamás ocurrió pues le dio un certero PUÑETASO! En toda la cara (si me gustan los momentos de pelea y que -.-) sacándolo a volar, al ver eso los 4 tipejos restantes se enojaron y mandaron encima gritándole cosas e intentándolo golpear algo que no sucedió pues el muchacho sabia defenderse y las daba a los 4 tipejos una paliza estilo matrix, mientras peleaba volteo a ver a la muchacha para asegurarse que estuviera bien porque sino el iba a matarlos uno por uno si era necesario pero no la muchacha estaba bien, muy "bien" para ser especifico y entendía por qué los tipejos se fijaron el ella OoO aunque ese no era el caso se fijo en la vista de la muchacha lo veía anonadada no solo por que enfrentaba a los 4 tipejos a la vez y se fijaba en ella sino porque él era su salvador, el caballero de armadura brillante que estuvo esperando, solo pasaron 3 minutos de pelea.

3 minutos de pelea después OwO

El muchacho se dirigía a ella un poco cansado pero nada más, ella mientras lo miraba se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar:

-Muchacha: ¡Cu-Cu-Cuidado! Detrás de ti.

El muchacho al oír eso se volteo y vio que el tipejo "Alfa" se le vino con un cuchillo entre las manos y le dijo al muchacho:

-Tipejo "Alfa": Es tu fin niñito metido y después vas…- ¡PUMMM!

El muchacho no le dejo terminar de hablar pues le dio una paliza en 30 segundos.

30 segundos después OwO

El tipejo "Alfa" no podía mas estaba que se moría y a su lado estaban sus 4 amigos en el mismo estado y entonces el muchacho se ayudo a levantar a la muchacha y les dijo con una expresión de frialdad: O-O

-Muchacho: Si la vuelven a molestar o tratan de hacerle algo están muertos de ¡ACUERDO!

Al oír eso la muchacha quedo mas impresionada, no solo la salvo sino también que también se preocupaba.

Al oír eso les 5 tipejos se asustaron y dijeron:

-5 tipejos(a la vez): Si, señor- Y salieron corriendo muy asustados de allí.

Después de eso el muchacho se volteo y le pregunto de una manera muy educada, preocupada, cálida y amable:

-Muchacho: ¿Estás bien?- pregunto=D

A lo que ella respondió:

-Muchacha: S-s-s-s-si muchas gracias, pero… ¿porque lo hiciste?-Pregunto la muchacha.

Al ver esto él le respondió:

-Muchacho: Era mi deber, no iba a dejar que esos tipejos te hicieran daño. Pues la última vez que paso algo similar no pude hacer algo y jamás me lo he perdonado.-dijo el muchacho serio y triste. ToT

-Muchacha: Vaya… "Este chico es admirable"- pensó impresionada.

-Muchacho: Pero no es momento para esto XD, mi nombre es Alex, Alex Von Blade Kudo…- se presento el muchacho

-Muchacha: "Alex Von Blade" Guauuu…- Pensaba.

-Alex: ¿Y el tuyo es…?- pregunto con interés.

-Muchacha: ¿Eh…? AH! Bueno pues yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, muchas gracias y un gusto conocerte.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa OwO

-Alex: Rukia eh, lindo nombre y el gusto es mío… "BAKA, que eh dicho" esto eh ah bueno yo jejeje…- el pobre mal pensó lo que dijo al instante de hablar. O-oU

-Rukia: "Mal intenciono sus propias palabras" jejeje.- pensó rukia. -w-

-Alex: Bueno mejor nos vamos que se está haciendo tarde y deben estar preocupados por ti ¿No?- dijo alex.

-Rukia: Ah! Tienes toda la razón.- dijo con sorpresa rukia

-Alex: ¿Y por dónde vives?- pregunto interesado esperando la respuesta, y deseando algo…

-Rukia: A tres calles de aquí.-dijo un poco incomoda sabiendo que no debería, pero él la salvo, prefería decirle y que la acompañara.

-Alex: Oh vaya…- dijo alex.

-Rukia: ...- no dijo nada pues creía que la dejaría.

-Alex: Que ¡BUENO!- dijo alex pues su deseo se hiso realidad, y sorprendió a la chica por eso. VwV

-Rukia: ¿Qué?- dijo y pensó rukia confundida. O-o?

-Alex: Pues lo que pasa es que yo vivo también por halla.- dijo alex haciendo maromas y sorprendiendo a rukia por su explicación.

-Alex: Pero no eres de por aquí cierto, pues jamás te he visto- admitió con intriga.

-Rukia: Eh… bueno… esto… yo- dijo incomoda.

-Alex: JA!, solo es broma pues yo también me mude sino hasta la semana pasada XP- dijo riéndose y alegrando un poco a rukia pues ella se había mudado desde Tokio hace solo 2 días.

-Rukia: Ju…- dijo calmada.

-Alex: Pero…- dijo serio

-Rukia: eh?- dijo

-Alex: ¿Por qué andas sola si te acabas de mudar? – dijo aun más serio.

-Rukia: Ahhhhhh… pues quería conocer donde estudiare ahora pero me perdí- confeso triste X(.

-Alex: Ahhhhhh…- dijo.-pero a cual colegio iras, si se puede saber- pregunto tranquilo.

-Rukia: Iré...- pensó porque debía decírselo pero recordó que ella vivía en un barrio fino y cerrado así que le podía decir con seguridad – Pues iré al Soul Society y ¿tu?

-Alex: JO ¿será que me sigues o qué?- pregunto con pucheros.

-Rukia: ¿Eh?- dijo cada vez más confusa.

-Alex: Pues también iré ahí, será el destino acaso- dijo intrigado pero con tono pícaro.

-Rukia: Enserio, pues qué bien- dijo emocionada y un poco sonrojada al notar lo que dijo su nuevo amigo.

Pero antes de seguir su conversación llegaron a su barrio y para colmo eran vecinos (no que la historia era ichiruki -.-U) en ese momento ella le dijo:

-Rukia: ¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Alex: De acuerdo, eh, acaso eres hermana Byakuya Kuchiki– pregunto estupificado XP

-Rukia: ¿Si, por qué?- pregunto extrañada O-o?

-Alex: Pues veras…-

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

En otro lado un muchacho iba extrañado pues fue de compras y ahora vio unos tipejos salir corriendo, pero decidió darle poca importancia e irse a casa tomando el mismo camino que nuestros otros 2 personajes.

CONTINUARA…

Quien será el muchacho, acaso Ichigo o Renji, porque alex habrá quedado embobado al ver que es Byakuya es el hermano mayor de rukia acaso lo conoce personalmente o es otro que lo conoce por su gran empresa de seguros Bueno esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo si dejan reviews XDXP.

Y aquí van las descripciones: de los nuevos personajes:

-Alex Von Blade Kudo: Edad 15 años, hijo de la prestigiosa familia Kudo más específico "lady" Konoka es su madre y Suzunami es el hermano de ella pero los cuida como sus propios hijos, pues alex tiene 2 hermanos uno mayor el cual murió en una extraña situación y una hermana menor que esta fuera del país; su familia es dueña de una concesionaria de vehículos automotrices muy famosa por el mundo, lo cual le ha hecho viajado por todo el mundo durante su joven vida, aprendiendo diferentes idiomas que son: Español, francés, italiano, Ingles, alemán, portugués y obviamente japonés que es su idioma natal. Su familia al ver el cambio de actitud después de la muerte de su hermano decidió que debían regresar a Japón mas especifico a la ciudad de karakura que es su ciudad natal, tiene varios talentos como: cantar, bailar, tocar variedad de instrumentos, usar espada y mas…; al vivir por el mundo nunca ha tenido buenos y verdaderos amigos hasta el momento en el que conoce a rukia y comienza a verla como su nueva hermanita menor y se volverá su nueva y primer mejor amiga; se echa la culpa por la muerte de su hermano, pero sabiendo que no es cierto su familia lo ha apoyado y jamás le echarían la culpa de ese horrible accidente; su animal favorito son los ornitorrincos y es fan oficial de Perry (Jo, no imagine que viera phineas y ferb XP);su apariencia es igual y a la vez diferente de su hermano pues es físicamente igual a excepción de que alex tiene un bronceado color café con leche, el color de sus ojos es carmesí y es rubio con un mechón rojo natural.

-Rukia Kuchiki: Edad 15 años, hija adoptiva de la familia Kuchiki, aunque ella no lo sabe aun, pues su "hermano" mayor se caso con la verdadera hermana de esta la cual le pidió a Byakuya que la criara como su propia hermana antes de morir dando a luz al único hijo de Byakuya, rukia vivió toda su vida en Tokio hasta unos meses atrás pues al morir Hisana la esposa de su "hermano" pidió que como último deseo vivieran en karakura la ciudad natal de ellos 3 y que rukia estudiara en el colegio privado Soul Society en el cual Hisana y Byakuya habían estudiado; rukia es tímida pues aunque estudio y vivió en Tokio nunca tuvo amigas y mucho menos amigos, los únicos que la acompañaban eran su "hermano" y su hermana aunque ella no sabía lo ultimo; es seria y muy trabajadora, a partir de ella no tiene ningún talento ni siquiera dibujando que es su fascinación, le gustan los conejos y el más preciado es chappy pues desde niña siempre ha visto su programa y blablablá…; no imagina lo que le espera desde ahora y siempre ha tenido la esperanza de un príncipe azul y ve en alex eso aunque no sabe que será otro.

Si, lo sé, al principio pensé en poner a Ichigo, pero me pareció más interesante poner a mi personaje creado para que fuera más la historia más emocionante con todo lo que pasara, si les dejen reviews y díganme para cuando quieren el próximo capitulo XDXDXD. Y díganme si los gusto o si tengo que agregar algo.

ATT: Shadowblade

P.D: Los personajes creados los tome del juego bleach 3rd phantom, es muy bueno se los recomiendo, es para NDS.


	2. Chapter 2

Un problema: mi mejor amigo o mi novio? ToT

Hola a todos, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic; como dije antes es un ichiruki, habrá otras parejas y en momentos no parecerá un ichiruki X). Recuerden bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo a excepción de uno que otro que yo invente al final de cada capítulo describiré a los personajes que aparezcan y si les gusta dejen reviews y digan si les gustó si debó mejorar algo… etc.; a y es en un mundo paralelo.

Y que continúe la aventura…

Y una cosa más el capitulo será relata por rukia y alex, más que nada rukia pero de vez en cuando relatara alex

T-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-T:

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas de mi vida.

RELATADO por Rukia OWO

Acabábamos de llegar Alex-kun y yo a mi casa, al entrar nos encontramos con nii-san, pero el ambiente se puso feo los 2 se miraban y no hacían ningún signo de vida hasta que me aburrí y pregunte:

-Rukia ¿Oigan acaso se conocen o qué?- pregunte haciendo pucheros.

-Alex: Ah…bueno…yo…-trataba de decir el pobre de Alex-kun en estado de shock pero nii-san le gano.

-Byakuya: Es mi ahijado…- dijo nii-san tranquilo, serio y sin inconvenientes.

-Rukia: ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE?- pregunte y dije atónita, al momento me voltee y mire a Alex-kun con cara de acecina viendo como su cara ponía un gesto de "no es mi culpa es que no alcanza a decírtelo JeJe =S" resignada me voltee y mire a nii-san con cara de "porque no me dijiste Eh Y.Y" y con un gesto me respondió "no era de tu incumbencia", decepcionada por lado de nii-san al no decirme algo tan importante como que él era padrino u peor aun que tenía un ahijado sexy de mi edad "esperen, que acabo de decir" pensé poniéndome roja y yéndome de ahí, por otro lado estaba enojada con Alex-kun por no decirme nada pero no lo puedo culpar a decir verdad el debe estar igual o más impactado que yo con esta noticia. Al llegar a mi cuarto lo cerré con fuerza y me puse a meditar.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

RELATADO por Alex:

Estaba estupificado; me acababa de dar cuenta que mi padrino tenía una hermana menor de mi edad, que era muy linda por supuesto "Guhhhhhhhh… porque sigo pensando en esas cosas TOT" lo único que pude hacer fue…

-Alex: Padrino… yo iré a hablar con ella- al decir eso hice una reverencia y fui al cuarto de rukia me hubiera perdido si no fuera porque la habitación de rukia tiene demasiados conejos en todas partes, toque pero no contestaron así que entre y ahí la vi se veía hermosa pero triste y era nuestra culpa.

-Alex: Rukia… lo siento pero no imagine que fueras la hermana del padrino, creí que eras su hija, por eso no dije nada… ¿me perdonas?- al decir eso rukia volteo un poco sorprendida y dijo.

-Rukia: Alex-kun… no hay nada que perdonar pero… podrías decirme cómo es que eres el ahijado de nii-san- pregunto de forma tierna y yo le respondí.

-Alex: Bueno, todo comenzó…

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El muchacho iba caminando hacia su casa, pero en ese instante su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar:

-Muchacho: Moshi-Moshi- contesto.

-Teléfono: ¡ ICHIGO! Supiste, ahí nuevos vecinos…- y seguía hablando…

-Ichigo: Ahhhhhh… hola ishida como estas, yo muy bien- le contesto de forma sarcástica.

-Ishida: JAJAJA esa estuvo buena, pero bueno, se mudaron 2 nuevas familias y a partir de mis fuentes hay jóvenes de nuestra edad, espero que se unan al club Quincy OwO- decía el gafufo.

-Ichigo: Bahhh… eso a mí que me importa…- dijo serio y frio como siempre.

-Ishida: Joooo… Ichigo igual que siempre…, pero eso no importa…, mis padres han decidido hacer una fiesta para recibir a los nuevos vecinos, y me toca invitarte…-dijo con un tono de tristeza sarcástica.

-Ichigo: JaJaJa que gracioso Ishida- dijo sarcástico Ichigo

-Ishida: Entonces iras- pregunto como si nada.

-Ichigo: Claro que si, pues de todas formas se que el viejo me obligara- dijo enojado y frustrado a la vez.

-Ishida: JAJAJA, lo sé- respondió muy eufórico.

-Ichigo: Tengo que colgar, lo siento- dijo serio.

-Ishida: Eh… Ichigo espera aun no BIP-BIP-BIP -escucho- no lo puedo creer, Ichigo aun no madura…-

Ichigo: Bueno ahora a casa…- Y entro a su "QUERIDO" hogar.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

RELATADO por Rukia OWO

En ese momento alex-kun comenzó a relatar…

FLASHBACK RELATADO por Alex:

Desde pequeño conocí a padrino-sempai…

Interrupción de Rukia:

-Rukia: ... ¿Padrino-sempai?- pregunte atónita. O.O

-Alex: Siempre lo he llamado así, hay algún problema-me dijo desconfiado -.-

-Rukia: NO, NO continúa por favor- le dije tiernamente .w.

-Alex: Esta bien donde me quede… Ahhhhhh si:

RELATADO por Alex (continuación…):

El siempre me ha enseñado desde lo más simple hasta lo más difícil (o para explicarme más entendible) todo era a partir de enseñanzas por mis actos, sus regalos son los mejores, siempre me apoya, y mucho mas…

El primer día que lo vi desde que tengo memoria "XP" apenas tenía 5 años de edad; había una fiesta en la compañía de papa, entonces hay nos presentaron el ya era mi padrino y siempre me enviaba regalos pero no lo conocía en persona…

Interrupción de Rukia "otra vez" o-oU:

-Rukia: Que triste…- dije con lagrimas en los ojos ToT

-Alex: ¿Paro hay o continuo?- pregunto con una gota en la nuca -.-U

-Rukia: Sigue, lamentó haber interrumpido- dije con voz tierna owo

-Alex: Eh?, Ah!, no…no…no solo preguntaba, no tienes que ponerte triste- Dijo para animarme sin saber que yo solo actuaba ;P

RELATADO por Alex (continuación… otra vez XP):

Ese primer día se la paso preguntándome cosas (de todo para ser exacto) y desde entonces siempre hablábamos, pero últimamente no lo eh vuelto a ver, solo hasta hoy.

Interrupción de Rukia "por tercera vez" o-oU:

-Rukia: Que lindo- Respondí con estrellas en los ojos *o*

-Alex: Y esa es la historia de mi vida, desde que conocí a padrino-sempai resumida- Concluyo alex-kun.

-Rukia: Guau… jamás imagine que nii-san fuera así- dije sinceramente

-Alex: ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto atónito el pobrecito

-Rukia: Pues veras, nii-san nunca es así conmigo siempre es frio y calculador- respondí a su pregunta

-Alex: Jo, pero en el fondo sabes que él te quiere mucho- me dijo para animarme

-Rukia: Baka, claro que lo se…, pero me gustaría que lo demostrara mas a menudo-dije un poco triste.

-Alex: Ah, pero quita esa cara triste y hagamos algo- Me dijo tranquilo

Y pues como dijo, nos pusimos a charlar sobre todo, como por ejemplo: Me conto cuantos idiomas sabe y me prometió que me los iba a enseñar; cuantos instrumentos sabe tocar; que series le gustan; sus bandas de música favorita; su animal favorito, el ornitorrinco al cual llama "Perry" (no sé porque, pero ese nombre me suena -.-); que su hermana al igual que yo es fanática a chappy, y le regala hartas cosas a el de chappy (me dijo que si las quería me las regalaba *w*); y muchas más cosas por el estilo.

Y al igual que él, yo le conté cosas sobre mí, esa noche se quedo a comer pues lo invite y conoció a mi sobrino Kaien, alex-kun y el pequeño Kaien eran los que más se divertían, yo intrigada le pregunte porque le iba tan bien con los pequeños y me dijo que el siempre cuida a los hijos de los amigos de su papa, pues porque el es el mayor de todos me confesó apenado.

Toda la noche paso así hasta que se iba a ir:

-Rukia: ¿Te tienes que ir?, ¿Por qué no te quedas y mañana le explicas todo a tus papas?- pregunte intentando persuadirlo para que se quedara

-Alex: Lo siento, pero no te preocupas mañana vengo a primera hora lo prometo, adiós- después de eso me dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Rukia: Bu…bu…bu…bueno, adiós- le respondí atónita y sonrojada

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El pobre Ichigo hace algunas horas acababa de llegar a su casa, como siempre su viejo lo recibió a los golpes, pero esta vez ichigo era el que termino perdiendo pues al estar pensando en sus nuevos vecinos su padre le dio una paliza como nunca antes.

-Isshin: Ichigo, sal de ahí ya me he disculpado mas de cien mil veces pero ese no es el punto , estas actuando raro así que baja a comer y después de eso ve a la sala para hablar de padre a hijo- después de decir eso Isshin se retiro

-Ichigo: Tsk…, viejo idiota si supieras lo que me pasa- dijo eso en murmullos para después levantarse e ir a comer. Pues no era para más su ex novia Senna lo acababa de dejar esa mañana porque disque se iba a ir del país y blablablá.

Después de recordar eso sus ánimos se fueron al piso, pero bajo a comer porque sabía que mañana seria un día largo y duro.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

RELATADO por Alex:

Acababa de entrar a mi cuarto, pues al llegar a casa mis papas preguntaron todo y obviamente les conté todo, se emocionaron mucho y pues aceptaron lo que les pedí, que es, desde ahora en adelante iré a casa de los kuchiki cuando quiera sin problemas pues después de eso llame al padrino y el acepto a gusto porque le parece que rukia necesita en cambio de actitud y a partir del padrino yo soy la mejor influencia para ella. -.-U

Al día siguiente:

Estábamos desayunando en casa del padrino; pues me levante a las 5 Am un poco tarde para mi persona, al estar en frente de la casa del padrino imagine que todos debían estar dormimos pero al tocar la puerta me atendió mi padrino como si nada, le pregunte y me respondió que el siempre estaba despierto a esa hora por el trabajo pero ahora también estaba la obligación de cuidar del pequeño Kaien, entonces decidí ayudarlo con Kaien mientras él se ocupaba de su trabajo, estuve como loco cuidando del pequeño Kaien pues es muy consentido, lo cuide por lo menos hasta las 8:30 Am cuando entre el padrino y yo hicimos el desayuno para los 4, rukia aun dormía -.-U. Estábamos desayunando a las 9 Am cuando llego rukia:

-Rukia: buenos días a todos, Ahhhhhh…- se notaba que aun tenia sueño.

-Byakuya: Buenos días rukia- dijo tranquilo el padrino

-Alex: Buenos…días…ru-ru-rukia- dije atónito al verla, pues en este día está haciendo mucho calor estábamos entre unos 29 o 30 grados y por ello íbamos flojos de ropa, padrino-sempai va con una pantaloneta negra, una camisa esqueleto y unas chanclas color gris (OMG un Byakuya con esas prendas, jamás lo creí posible… XDDDDD); Kaien pues al ser solo un bebe llevaba un pañal una camiseta esqueleto; yo una pantaloneta azul oscura, unos tenis Adidas y una camisa inteligente de manga larga (son camisetas especiales que se ajustan al cuerpo del usuario) lo último era porque como viví en rio de janeiro durante 1 año no me molestaba usar ese tipo de ropa y es muy cómoda, y por ultimo rukia ella lleva puesta una camisa suelta de alguna banda musical llamada SUPER JUNIOR rukia me conto sobre ella pero siendo sincero jamás la he escuchado, cambiando de tema lo otro que llevaba eran unos pequeños shorts rosados muy ajustados para mi ser que tenían a un chappy gigante por atrás guiñando un ojo y otro por delante más pequeño sacando la lengua a y por cierto esta descalza, es una tortura completa pues la camiseta cubre muy poco de su short y este ultimo al ser corto deja ver sus seductoras piernas… o por dios rukia me está tentando o es pura y mera coincidencia.

-Alex: Guuu…_ tapándome la nariz pues ya sentía como escurría la sangra por ella

-Rukia: Estas bien Alex-kun- me pregunto agachándose, en ese instante levante la cara y vi entre su camisa suelta para mi desgracia el color de brasier que tiene puesto es rosado y me parece que tiene chappys con el pulgar un alto, eso aumento mi hemorragia nasal y tuve que levantarme para ir al baño…

-Alex: Ssssssi estoy bien solo tengo que ir al baño para sonarme la nariz- le mentí y fui directo al baño…

Narración normal (al fin)

Rukia estaba extrañada con la actitud de alex, pero no era para mas el pobre está en la edad en la cual sus hormonas son las que lo mandan, eso ultimo solo pasaba por la mente de Byakuya pues el paso por lo mismo algunas vez.

-Rukia: Nii-san que le pasa a alex- dijo con pucheros

-Byakuya: Nada, solo es la edad- dijo esperando que su pequeña hermana entendiera

-Rukia: Ehhh…?- dijo haciendo pucheros de nuevo y peor aun SIN ENTERDER sobre que hablaba su hermano

-Byakuya: Mejor dejemos así…- le dijo con una gota en la cabeza v-vU

En el baño…

-Alex: Diablos…- decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz- _porque demonios rukia debía bajar así… apenas llevamos 1 DÍA DE CONOCERNOS y ya me tiene tanta confianza, no es que sea un pervertido o algo así pero jamás se debe confiar tan ciegamente, ya entiendo para qué es que mi padrino quiere ayude a rukia es MUY pero MUY descuidada__- _dijo eso entre susurros para salir a desayunar aunque él sabía que iba a ser el más incomodo de sus desayunos en toda su vida…

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Ichigo se estaba bañando pues ya hace un buen rato había desayunado, estaba incomodo y no era para mas pues durante toda la noche estuvo teniendo fantasías sexuales con sus amigas Inoue, Tatsuki, Matsumoto y Nell; no entendía últimamente por que le pasaba eso aunque el tenia que admitir que las fantasías con Matsumoto eran las únicas que en verdad disfrutaba… PERO QUE ESTA PENSANDO Matsumoto es su prima, lejana, pero aun así es su prima… estaba tan caliente que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darse una ducha helada y así lo hiso para después alistarse para ir a su trabajo pues aunque vivía muy cómodamente no le gusta obtener nada gratis y por eso consiguió un trabajo no era gran cosa pero a él le bastaba; y peor aún por la tarde sería la gloriosa fiesta e imaginaba que sus nuevos vecinos iban a ser un grupo de engreídos pero eso no era el tema así que se termino de alistar y bajo las escaleras para despedirse de sus 3 hermanas, su hermanito y su padre…

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

-Alex: _Y con esto se me acaba de joder la vida…- _decía el pobre mientras bañaba al pequeño Kaien, no era por eso más bien porque rukia se estaba bañando y con lo que había sucedido no se le hacía raro si llegara a salir completamente desnuda ante él.

Ñiiiiiiiiii (sonido de la puerta al abrirse)

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo pero al voltearse quedo atónito

-Alex: Guau… rukia te vez hermosa- dijo idiotizado *O*

-Rukia: BAKA, no digas eso… no es para tanto- estaba sonrojada y no era para mas pues llevaba una sudadera de su amado chappy que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como pan con mantequilla

-Alex: Ahhh… bueno espera a que vista a Kaien, lo monte en el coche y ya nos vamos los 3 al colegio- dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas de galán de telenovela que tanto le gustaba a rukia

-Rukia: ¿Los tres?- pregunto anonadada

-Alex: Si es que le dije al padrino que lo cuidaríamos- dijo en tono de recordar

FLASHBACK:

-Alex: Padrino como vamos a ir al colegio, ¿podríamos llevarnos a Kaien?- pregunta tranquilo

-Byakuya: De acuerdo pero TU lo cuidaras con TU vida- dijo serio como siempre

-Alex: Haiiiiiii- le dijo para luego retirarse para bañar a Kaien

FIN FLASHBACK

-Alex: Bueno vámonos- le dijo a rukia y esta asintió, pero no se esperan todo lo que les pasara durante ese día…

CONTINUARA…

Siento la demora pero estaba en época de evaluaciones, luego me enferme y después no me quería abrir el archivo TOT, pero bueno aquí les dejo las descripciones y los reviews que dejaron aunque sea solo uno como dicen algo es mejor que nada, pero si les gusta dejen reviews por favor TOT

-Byakuya Kuchiki Edad 30 años, heredero de la familia Kuchiki la cual tiene una empresa de seguros muy famosa que tiene como mejor cliente a la empresa de automóviles Kudo y su mayor socio es la clínica Kurosaki e Ishida S.A, se caso con Hisana la verdadera hermana de rukia la cual le pidió que adoptara a rukia y la volviera una kuchiki, tuvieron un hijo al cual llamaron Kaien por honor al hombre que cuidaba de rukia hasta hace 1 año en el cual murió por salvar a rukia de un ladrón; es de ojos color oscuro, color de piel pálido, cabello largo que se lo recoge para verse formal; es padrino de alex y le tiene mucho aprecio al igual que Hisana antes de morir; y por la promesa que le hiso a su amada Hisana solo confía en alex como la persona ideal para rukia.

-Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba: Edad 15 años, hijo del famoso medico Isshin Kurosaki, es peli naranja, ojos color almendra que a veces toman color miel, es el 2 de su familia, pero desde que su hermano mayor y su madre murieron no es el mismo, le encanta el chocolate y protegería a todos sus seres queridos sin importar quién o qué.

-Uryu Ishida: Edad 15 años, hijo del aclamado y admirado doctor Ryuken Ishida, es de ojos azul oscuro, usa gafas, tiene el pelo negro con un toque de azul, es famoso en la escuela y el mejor amigo de ichigo desde la infancia, son un equipo inseparable aunque parezcan lo contrario, siempre estaba con su abuelo hasta que un día este desapareció y desde entonces Uryu es mas cerrado.

-Kaien Kuchiki: Edad 6 mese, hijo de Byakuya, es pelinegro de ojos verdes, muy emotivo para su edad, su nombre es en honor al hombre que cuido de su querida tía rukia, y le agrada mucho alex aunque nadie sabe por qué.

No diré nada aun sobre Isshin ni Ryuken pues no los he puesto en la historia

El review definitivo:

kia-kuchiki  
>2011-09-22 . chapter 1<p>

Hola,debo felicitarte me gusto mucho la trama de este tu fanfic... muy gueno n_n! y deberas yo crei que era ichigo quien la esta ayudando y luego pense y este quien es, nunca lo habia escuchado jajajaja, y lugo recorde que dijiste que hibas a poner personajes nuevos jejeje gomene es que a veces soy un poco despistada jeje,pero me gusto mucho este fic, espero que subas el proximo capitulo pronto jane...

Los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima

ATT: Shadowblade


End file.
